Alexa Mellark and her fight for justice
by maemaeandy
Summary: lexie is a dancer with 1 adopted brother and 3 mystery siblings. Has prim, the Everdeens, Mellark brothers and parents, cinna, and finnick. lexi has been receiving threats from the snow supporters and they feel the need to eliminate her from existence because of her mother's and father's actions 15 years ago.


**Table of Contents**

 **Class** **Page**

 **Confidence Course**

Notes…..…..4

Reflection…5-6

 **ACTION!**

Notes…..….25

Reflection…..…24

YOUR PART OF THE WORLD …..….23

 **Wetlands**

Notes…..…..7

Reflection…...8

 **Habitat**

Notes…...9

Reflection….10

 **History**

Notes….….11

Reflection….…12

 **Stream Ecology**

Notes…..….13

Reflection…..…14

Resources…15-17

 **Watershed**

Notes…..…..18

Reflection…19-20

 **SLIC and SLOP** ….…..21-22

 **Resources for at Home** …26-33

 **Service Learning** …...…34

 **Animal Challenge**

P

1\. _ 2. _ 3. _

4\. _ 5. _ 6. _

7\. _ 8. _ 9. _

10\. _ 11. _ 12. _

13\. _

ictured below are the skeletons of 13 modern day animals for you to identify. Use clues _such as_ eye location, head size, characteristic standing position, jaw shape, and so on.

 **Confidence Course – Notes**

 **Confidence Course - Reflection**

 **How to Solve an Environmental Issue**

The Issue -

The principal of your school has announced that your school's electrical bill is the highest in Carroll County.

 **In your own words,** **describe** **the environmental issue from above.**

 **Brainstorm and** **list** **ideas for solving the environmental issue.**

 **Develop an action plan and** **list** **the steps below.**

 **If your action plan is unsuccessful, describe in detail what next steps you will take to correct the environmental issue at hand. Use what you have learned at the Confidence Course today to add to your plan and ensure its success.**

 **~WORD BANK~**

Brainstorm Trial and Error Communicate Understand

Sequencing Team-work Clarify Visualize

Analyze Compromise Support Patience

 **Wetlands – Notes**

 **Wetland Reflection**

 **Habitat Notes**

 **Habitat – Reflection**

List actions that can be taken to help improve habitat. Next to each action, list whether it provides food, water, or shelter. Then, decide which animals this action would help.

Action Provides… Animals 1. Example: Planting berry bushes Food, Shelter Songbirds, Chipmunks, Insects 2.3.4.

Choose one animal that you think you could help in your own yard or at school. Write a paragraph describing action projects that you could do to provide this species with food, water, shelter, or space.

_

 **~WORD BANK~**

Food Native species Environment Space

Non-native species Shelter Biodiversity Water

Limiting Factor Habitat Population Oxygen

_

 **History – Notes**

History – Reflection

Discuss in writing at least two environmental changes that have occurred since the 1800's. Be sure to include one positive and one negative change and the impact they have had on the ecosystem here in Carroll County.

 **~WORD BANK~**

Native species Water use

Non-native (alien) species Agricultural practices

Natural resources Land use

Species introduction Waste

 **Stream Ecology – Notes**

 **Stream Ecology- Reflection**

1\. Use the charts on the following pages to identify the macroinvertebrates and fish that were found in the stream that you have been given. You may tally them directly on the charts.

2\. Identify the stream as **: Good, Fair, or Poor** and explain why in the space below.

Based on your answer above, select the stream picture that best matches the health of your stream. Use your Physical Assessment Chart on the following page to help you do this.

Draw a healthy stream and land around it in the area below.

 **STREAM PHYSICAL ASSESSMENT**

 **The following chart will help you identify if a stream is healthy or not. Use the observations to rank the stream as good, fair or poor.**

 **Observation**

 **Description**

 **Good**

 **Fair**

 **Poor**

 **Turbidity**

 _Clarity (how clear the water is)_

Clear

Cloudy

Very Cloudy

 **Stream Bank Erosion**

 _Bare soil on bank (looks steep and cut)_

Gradual slope

Some

Steep bank,

soil exposed

 **Substrate**

 _Stream Bottom (sediment or rocks)_

Cobbles

(2-10in.)

Mixed

Sand/Silt/Clay

 **Riffles**

 _Water moving over rocks_

 _(will see bubbles)_

Many

(every 10 ft.)

Few

None

 **Flow**

 _Speed_

Fast/Slow

Same speed

 **Shape**

Curved

Straight

 **Water Appearance**

 _Do you see foam, oily, milky, green or brown liquids?_

None

Some

Lots

 **Visible Litter**

 _Trash_

None

Some

Lots

 **Unusual Odors**

 _Sewage, rotten eggs, chlorine, dead fishy_

No smell

Natural odor

(like leaves)

Mild odor

Strong odor

 **Sound**

 _Listen to the stream_

Loud

Some noise

Silent

 **Shade**

 _How shaded is the stream by trees?_

Lots

Some

None

 **Tree Debris**

 _Logs, branches, leaves and sticks in the stream_

Lots

Some

None

 **Riparian Buffer Zone**

 _Land beside the stream_

Many trees

Mixed

Bare soil/Grass

 **W** **atershed – Notes**

 **Watershed – Reflection**

Using the knowledge you gained in class today about our watershed, complete the chart below. Think about actions that you could do to help make the Chesapeake Bay healthier. Think of things both INSIDE of a building and OUTSIDE!

 **Action**

 **Why will it help the watershed?**

 **Example:** Turning off the lights when you don't need them.

By reducing energy, there is less air pollution from the power plant that produces the energy. With less air pollution, there is less acid rain to affect the bay.

Choose one human activity that negatively affects water. Explain what we do, the effect of it, and then identify how we can fix this issue. Use the resources in the journal to help you out. Also think about your own house and yard.

 **~WORD BANK~**

Fertilizer Erosion Infiltration Run-off Rain garden

Litter Sediment/dirt Asphalt Mowed Grass

Impervious surface Construction/Development Agriculture

A ccording to the Environmental Protection Agency, the average American uses 100 gallons of water every day. **How is it even possible that we use** _ **THAT**_ **much?**

 _Water is a limited resource—we have what we are going to have for_

 _the rest of time… so how much you use and dirty up, affects everyone!_

How many gallons would you save if you shortened your shower to 5 minutes?

Hashawha Shower

2 ½ gallons per minute

HOW ARE **YOU** USING WATER? List as many ways as you can think that you RELY on water everyday.

2\. HOW ARE **YOU** WASTING WATER?

How I can fix that…

Taken from: Cousteau, P. & Kaye, C. Going Blue: a teen guide to saving our oceans, lakes, rivers and wetlands. 2010

Our topic is SLOP (STUFF LEFT ON PLATE). What can you ask?

Listen to an expert, look at pictures, use what you already know, research MORE, look at DATA you have.

Find what your DATA means and then….ANSWER the QUESTION!

What can YOU do to SOLVE the problem? How will you DO your ANSWER?

 **A Family of Four's Weekly Garbage**

Paper

Y ard Garbage

Metal

Glass

Each represents 2 pounds of trash

Each represents 1 pound of trash

Food

Plastics

Other

 **YOUR OWN PART OF THE WORLD**

 **In the space below, draw a bird's eye view of where you live. Use the key to help you and** _add to it if you need_ **. Don't forget things like driveways and sidewalks!**

 **KEY**

=Trees

=Downspouts/gutters

=Gardens

=Storm drains

 **Where**

 **I**

 **Live**

 **ACTION! – Reflection**

Look at the picture that you drew of Your Part of the World. Do you see issues? Are there any problems for the Chesapeake Bay or habitat that YOU are a part of?

What is the issue or issues? Describe it or them here.

What DATA did you gather and learn this week that helps you understand your issue? What do you need to know in order to fix your issue?

What do you need to fix your issue?

What are you going to do to fix YOUR issue? Make a list of steps here:

 **ACTION! – Notes**

 **Reference Section**

The following pages are fantastic references for you to complete a project that will help keep YOUR environment healthy.

Outdoor School also has a website,  /ods/ that is loaded with even more great ideas for you! Check it out and who knows, you might just see your picture there too!

Important! Please remember that you may need help from friends or adults, maybe even permission to do something! It is EXTREMELY important to know what project will improve YOUR environment. You may want a rain garden in your yard or at your school, but to complete a BIG job, you have to be extra prepared.

 _ **HINT HINT WINK WINK NUDGE NUDGE**_

Environmental Issue Investigation (E.I.I.) is your tool to help get through the planning and make your project a success.

Ask a Question

Gather Data

Answer the Question

TAKE ACTION – Have fun and know that what you do makes everyone's life a little better!

If everyone does a little, then no one has to do a lot, yet a lot gets done.

 **WATER CONSERVATION**

Why is saving water so important? There is a limited supply of clean water. Any water that is used in your home must be cleaned at a water treatment facility.

 _To reduce the amount of water that you and your family use you can:_

 **Install a low flow showerhead.**

 **Turn the water off when you brush your teeth or while washing your face or hands**

 **Turn off the water while you wash dishes. Leave only a light stream on for rinsing**

 **Fix leaking faucets and toilets**

 **If it is an old toilet, place a brick or a small jug of water in the tank of your toilet to displace water, which then uses less to fill the tank**

 **Take quick showers – try for 5 minutes or even better, a BAY SHOWER!**

 **Do not water your lawn – if you absolutely have to, do so in the morning or at night: native plants won't require this as much! Hint, hint.**

 **Use a watering can to water gardens**

 **Collect rainwater in a barrel for use in the garden**

 **Wash your car with a bucket of soapy water. DO NOT LEAVE THE WATER RUNNING**

 **11\. Only flush the toilet when you absolutely need to**

 **12\. Use water from boiling or steaming vegetables or even water from doing dishes to water plants after the water is cooled**

 **13\. Use a broom, rather than a hose, to clean off walkways and patios**

 **14\. Ask your family and friends to use less water**

You must put into practice a household water conservation plan to earn your service hours. Submit the written plan with your service hour form.

 **Energy Conservation**

Put into practice an energy conservation plan for your household that reduces your electric bill and help the environment too!

 **Some ideas to get you started:**

Turn off the lights when you leave the room

Turn off and unplug appliances (TV's, videogames, computers) when they are not being used

Use less hot water

Turn the thermostat down to 650 F in the winter

Turn the A/C to above 720 F in the summer

Use energy efficient light bulbs

Draft-proof your home by checking for air leaks around doors and windows.

Place insulating blankets on hot water heaters and pipes

Only leave the refrigerator open long enough to get what you need

Try to create other energy saving ideas. Write up your household plan and submit it with your student Service Learning form.

 **THE THREE Rs!**

Put into practice a household program for reducing the amount of trash you send to the landfill! Reduce is the most important way to limit trash production, but if you can't reduce, then at least try to reuse it in a different way. And recycling is better than throwing anything away. Why? Even recycling requires energy, so if we can do something else with the "trash" before it even leaves your house that is best. Submit your household plans with your Service Learning form.

REDUCE

Reduce the amount of food that your family throws away by composting and limiting waste. NO SLIC and SLOP!

REUSE

Reuse items whenever possible (i.e. plastic bags) and buy recycled products when available.

RECYCLE

Set up a recycling center in your home:

a.) Contact the local sanitation company to determine

recyclable materials.

b.) Set up containers for the materials you plan to

recycle

c.) Remember to put the recycling containers out when

pick-up is scheduled OR transport the materials to

the proper recycling center.

T ry to create new ways to keep waste out of the landfill.

 **STREAM CLEAN-UP**

Get your parents' permission before you work near a stream.

Plastic and animals is a deadly combination. For a project you and a group of friends could do a clean-up project. Areas to consider are ponds, lakes, streams, creeks, or other bodies of water.

Why near water? Because water attracts animals.

Be very careful when cleaning up trash. There are many sharp objects that could hurt you. Watch out for glass, metal, needles, etc. DO NOT HURT YOURSELF DOING THIS PROJECT!

 **Get a group of friends together and find a stream that needs some cleaning**

 **Get permission from the land owner to improve his/her stream**

 **Walk the area that you have chosen looking for trash**

 **Place the trash in a trash bag**

 **Separate trash and recyclables**

 **Wash your hands when you are done**

 **Dispose of trash and recyclables properly**

 **REMEMBER: Wear gloves for protection**

You and your friends should make this a monthly project. For your service hours you should do two or three clean-ups.

 **How to Plant a Native Tree**

 **To find a list of native trees, check out our website at** **/ods/**

 **and go to the "links for resources" and click on "native plant guide"**.

1 . Dig a hole twice as wide and the same depth as the tree's container.

2 . Center the tree in the hole. Test to see that the top of the root ball is level with the surrounding ground. Orient and straighten the tree.

3\. Backfill loose soil around root ball and tamp with foot.

4\. Build a circle of mulch that goes around the base of the tree trunk like a donut, but does not touch the tree.

5\. Fill a bucket several times with water and water the tree thoroughly

 **Build a Shelter for a Cavity Nester**

When we put up nesting boxes for cavity-nesting birds, we are providing these species with important shelter.

Eastern Bluebird Box

 **Composting**

 **Composting is a way to recycle certain foods and create fertilizer for your lawn and gardens.**

 **Pick a location for your compost pile**

 **Start adding stuff to your pile.**

Stuff that you can add to your pile

a.) Vegetable and fruit scraps

Coffee grounds

Egg shells

Breads

Grass, leaves, and other yard waste

Ashes and saw dust

Do not add meat scraps, bones, dairy products, oils, or fat. This may attract animals and cause an odor.

 **Turn the compost pile with a shovel or pitch fork once a week for quick compost.**

 **Dark, rich soil will be the result. Use this on flowers, vegetables, or potted plants.**

 **Y ou may choose to enclose the pile with a wire fence, pallets, or other materials. You can also have several piles to allow one to finish decomposing.**

A healthy compost pile full of bugs and earthworms is an all you can eat buffet for backyard birds. In the spring, birds also raid compost piles looking for twigs and grasses to build nests

34


End file.
